


Я позвонил сказать, что мы больше никогда-никогда не будем снова вместе

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fade to Black, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Ты снимался в секс-просветном ролике и не сказал мне?





	Я позвонил сказать, что мы больше никогда-никогда не будем снова вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i just called to say that we are not never ever getting back together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937571) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Разрешение получено.

Стив взял трубку после второго гудка — хороший знак, по мнению Тони. Даже отличный; значит, несмотря ни на что, Стив по-прежнему был рад, нет, счастлив поговорить с ним.  
Проблемы в отношениях? Какие проблемы в отношениях? Тони сделал мысленную пометку побеседовать об ответе-на-второй-гудок в следующий раз со своими психологами, то есть, друзьями, то есть, теми двумя людьми, что жили в его доме и всегда объединялись, чтобы посмеяться над его великолепными идеями и киновкусом. (Он был рад, что они так хорошо ладят, честно.)  
— Тони? — спросил Стив. Не совсем та «о боже, я так счастлив, что ты позвонил, я безумно скучаю по тебе, давай забудем прошлое, вернёмся друг к другу и пару дней не будем вылезать из постели» реакция, на которую надеялся Тони, но с другой стороны, это могло подразумеваться. Такой уж был Стив, благоразумность пополам со скромностью.  
Конечно, Стив мог быть просто не настолько увлечён им, но это вряд ли. Одно дело — не поладить из-за философских разногласий вроде «твой лучший друг убил моих родителей, и ты предпочёл скрыть от меня сей скромный факт»; и совсем другое — отказаться от отличного секса и очаровательной компании Тони Старка, плейбоя, миллионера, филантропа.  
Тони прочистил горло. В таких разговорах важно было начать с нужной фразы.  
— Ты снимался в секс-просветном ролике и не сказал мне? — выпалил он, добавив быстрое «да, привет», чтобы не дать Стиву повод понудеть из-за его манер и/или словаря. Опять.  
— Ты обручился и не сказал мне, — не вопрос, просто констатация факта. Что ж, справедливо.  
— Это было для пиара, — заявил Тони. — Ты знаешь, как такие вещи работают. В смысле, да ладно. Как будто Пеппер бы... ну, — наверняка она осчастливит когда-нибудь кого-нибудь, став его девушкой. Если Тони не найдёт способа удержать её. (Не то чтобы он был настолько собственником или как без рук без неё. Просто Пеппер входила в число его любимейших людей и заслуживала только лучшего, и Тони был намерен убедиться, что её избранник будет таковым. Избранница. Кого она захочет.)  
— Точно, — непохоже было, что Тони убедил его полностью, но он всё равно решил продолжить и развить куда более актуальную тему.  
— Насчёт того ролика.  
— Это было для пиара. Ты знаешь, как такие вещи работают. Их сняли целую кучу.  
— Правда? — Тони потянулся к клавиатуре. — Целую кучу?  
— Видео для школьников. А не... почему ты вообще решил заговорить об этом именно сейчас?  
— Я только что его нашёл, — говорить или не говорить про юного Восьминожку? — Случайно. Разумеется, я был заинтригован. — Можно приберечь тему «я вроде как немного усыновил, хотя не совсем, подростка-супергероя» на следующий раз.  
— Там ничего особенного. Просто основные вещи. И я дал тебе этот телефон на случай, если я буду тебе нужен, а не...  
— Ты мне нужен, — решительно заявил Тони. — Я хочу тебя. Я думаю о тебе, когда трогаю себя по ночам.  
Стив резко втянул воздух.  
— _Тони_ , — сказал он так, будто отчасти не одобрял, а отчасти — совсем, совсем напротив. Смешанные сигналы, ничего нового — ну правда, как будто Тони не научился отфильтровывать всё услышанное за все те недели, месяцы, годы, что они знали друг друга, закрывая глаза на неприятные ему части.  
Вероятно, если подумать, это была не самая умная идея. Наверное, ему стоило ещё на ранней стадии затеять пару серьёзных споров. По крайней мере, потом смог бы насладиться примирительным сексом.  
— Так к чему это я. Секс по телефону? — предложил Тони. — Я за, если ты тоже.  
— Как же... — Стив резко замолчал. Хорошо. Тони мог вообразить не так уж много окончаний этой фразы, которые не испортили бы настроение ко всем чертям. «Баки», «твои родители», «мой статус военного преступника», «твой статус облажавшегося», «безопасность мира», «Рафт» — выбирай не хочу.  
— Ты не один? Не можешь сейчас заниматься грязными разговорчиками? Ну же, выкладывай, Роджерс. Не дразнись.  
Стив усмехнулся, и Тони мысленно дал самому себе пять, потому что это определённо был смешок того, кому сегодня перепадёт — пусть и только на расстоянии. (У Тони было хорошее воображение — чёрт, просто _богатейшее_ , но Стив есть Стив, и когда знаешь точно, какова реальность, воображению с ней не сравниться.)  
— Ты не так говорил в прошлый раз.  
— Предвзятое суждение, — быстро ответил Тони. — В пылу страсти, и всё прочее.  
Стив молчал несколько мгновений. Снимал, может, одежду — по крайней мере, подобное Тони мог себе представить.  
— Нам действительно нужно многое обсудить.  
Как всегда, воображение Тони оказалось чересчур оптимистичным.  
— Тогда в следующий раз звони ты, и мы поговорим о чём тебе хочется. Всё как на духу. Пропесочь меня по полной и далее по списку. А это мой звонок. Не нравится — ты знаешь, что делать.  
Стив вздохнул. Тони же облегчённо выдохнул. Как он знал по опыту, Вздыхающий Стив трубки не бросает.  
— Мне не следует.  
Тони быстро погуглил «секс-просветные видео от Капитана Америка», на случай, если обнаружится что-то _ещё_.  
— Ладно. Признаю. Ты был прав. Я люблю, когда ты дразнишься, — так, это видел, это видел, это тоже. Жаль. — Просто чтобы прояснить, мы ведь об одном и том же, верно?  
— Не знаю, как ты уговариваешь меня на такие вещи.  
— Обаяние, остроумие, интеллект, великолепная внешность, всё вышеперечисленное. И ещё я богат, но мне нравится думать, что для тебя это не имеет значения, ведь ты любишь только моё тело.  
— Я люблю только твоё тело.  
— Ты милый, когда врёшь. Взаимно, конечно. В смысле, ты себя видел? Думаю, да, но всё же. Просто чтоб ты знал.


End file.
